1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a plurality of light sources provided at a rear side of a display panel, and a reflective sheet to reflect light generated from the plurality of light sources to the display panel.
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments also relate to a display apparatus including a plurality of light sources provided behind a display panel and a reflective sheet to reflect light generated from the plurality of light sources to the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel, on which images are displayed, and a backlight to supply light to the display panel.
One type of such a display apparatus is a direct-type display apparatus, which is provided with a plurality of light sources disposed in upper and lower side directions and left and right side directions at a rear of a display panel, and has a reflective sheet to reflect light generated from the plurality light sources to the display panel.
With such a display apparatus, light generated from the light sources that are positioned at outer edges of the display apparatus from among the plurality of light sources is reflected toward a front of the display panel by a sheet side portion inclinedly provided at a peripheral side of the reflective sheet. In this case, a large amount of light reaches a portion adjacent to the light source and then is reflected toward the front, and a small amount of light reaches a portion distant from the light source and then is reflected toward the front.
Therefore, at a periphery of the display panel, a light portion and a dark potion are generated. The light portion is illuminated by relatively more amount of light then the dark portion.